Hooks and Hearts
by ThatOneKrys
Summary: It started by accident. They'd been sitting across the couch, Killian against the arm and Emma against his chest, his arms wrapped around her frame like usual. They were watching some movie with Henry, but Emma wasn't really paying attention. Her pirate had spent most of the movie already playing with his hook, absently by her guess, and the movements were calling to her.


It started by accident.

They'd been sitting across the couch, Killian against the arm and Emma against his chest, his arms wrapped around her frame like usual. They were watching some movie with Henry, but Emma wasn't really paying attention. Her pirate had spent most of the movie already playing with his hook, absently by her guess, and the movements were calling to her. At one point his thumb was pressed against the base, just above his cuff, his fingers curling up at the hook, nails picking at the tip. The shape his hook and hand formed held for a while, making Emma wonder if he was aware of what he was doing. Her hand came up, a finger deciding to trace the shape, starting with Killian's hand.

"What are you doing?" the pirate spoke up once she started her third tracing of the shape.

"It's a heart," she explained, her voice quiet as a light flush crept up her neck, seeing Henry glance over at them from the corner of her eye.

Killian chuckled behind her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, lacing their fingers together before their hands settled in her lap.

A week later, they were over at her parents', and she'd been busy watching her baby brother most of the time. Mary Margaret and David were busy hustling and bustling around the kitchen to prepare the _perfect_ dinner for everyone. Even though there was nothing special about tonight's dinner, just the usual family get-together.

She was getting tired, having no time to just relax since they stepped through the door. Glancing across the room where Killian had been roped into _something_ by Henry—she wasn't sure what—she beamed, giggling and shaking her head at the sight. The pirate had his hand and hook raised, forming a heart in her direction, his own smile plastered on his lips.

A month went by before it happened again. She was at the station, having taken back up the position of Sheriff, her forehead dropping onto the desk with a groan. Her current case had been stressing her out, mostly because she couldn't figure out who her collar was. A tap on the large window caught her attention, making her sit up with a start. Only to let out an exasperated sigh, her head shaking as a grateful smile appeared. Killian was standing on the other side—_in_ the flower beds, mind you—hook and hand forming a heart.

Over time, that silly heart appeared every time she could use a little boost. Stressful day at work, being driven insane by her baby brother, and—when they were lucky enough to have a daughter of their own—trying not to pull her hair out over sleepless nights. And even when she didn't _need_them, just the little moments her pirate wanted to remind her of his never wavering love for her. Making dinner together, movie nights, when he was in bed and waiting for her to join him. Every once in a while he'd send the playful hearts in Henry and Leah's direction, gaining rolled eyes from him and a giggle fit from her.

But there were two that would always stick out compared to the others, for both of them, and certainly their kids.

The first one was the one on their wedding day, three years after they had Leah. After the ceremony, and after the reception had started, holding the attention of everyone in attendance, the newlywed couple were off on the beach outside the cabin holding the party, taking the traditional bride-and-groom photos. In the middle of a series of prompts from their photographer, Killian suddenly held his hook out and, without needing an explanation, she curled her hand and brought it up to his, both their smiles brighter than anything either of them have ever seen as they stared at each other.

The second happened five months later, on a random weekend day with the family at home. Emma had come to spending most of her time on the couch, her absurdly round stomach (they discovered two months before the wedding she was pregnant again) keeping her from doing much; mostly because Killian _insisted_ she stay off her feet and rest. Henry had wandered into the room with his camera and tripod in tow, setting it up and pointing it at her.

"Dad! Come here!" her son shouted as he picked Leah up off the floor and held her, the toddler babbling and calling for their dad because Henry was.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Emma whined, holding absolutely no desire to have her picture taken at the moment. She looked a mess. "I'm in no shape to have my picture taken."

"You look perfect, as always, love," Killian said, his impeccable timing bringing him into the living room just then. "What's this all about, lad?"

"Just sit on the couch next to mom," Henry instructed, waving in her direction. There was certainly no question that the kid was sixteen now. Checking the angle of his camera one last time, he set something on the device and dropped onto the floor in front of her legs, Leah in his lap. "Make a heart on mom's belly," he finally explained, making Emma nearly melt into the cushions and Killian's arm that had wrapped itself around her shoulders.

Her hand met her pirate's hook against the top part of her stomach, and could feel two more hands pressed against the lower half, making her smile grow. Her boys continued to surprise her, and she only hoped that their two youngest would take after them.


End file.
